


Poolside

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 March Table of Doom [20]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah and Hayley go for a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between the end of "House of the Rising Son" and the beginning of "Girl in New Orleans." No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Underwater' for the Phase 14 March Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

“Right” said Rebekah, coming down the stairs in a bikini. “Klaus says you’re not to leave the house and I’m supposed to watch you. So we can either stay cooped up in here all day or we can go outside and put that pool to some use. I vote the latter.”

Hayley looked up at Rebekah from the parenting book she’d been reading on the couch. “That sounds like a plan. One problem: no swimsuit.”

Rebekah smirked. “No problem: borrow mine” she said, tossing a spare bikini to Hayley. After the werewolf had changed, the two women made their way to the pool.

Rebekah tested the water by sticking one foot in, then laid her towel down on the ground beside the pool and sat down on it, sticking both legs in the water. Hayley, never one for half measures, went running up to the pool and jumped right in.

The water was cold against Hayley’s skin. After taking a moment to adjust to the temperature, she began to swim laps.

“You’re a strong swimmer” commented Rebekah, watching her.

“My adoptive parents had a pool when I was little” said Hayley. She stopped swimming and began to tread water as she thought about her brief childhood. She remembered how she used to make a game of seeing how long she could hold her breath underwater. Once, she’d been under so long, it had scared her adoptive mother half to death.

“You don’t really talk about them much, do you?” said Rebekah. “Just something I noticed.”

“Things didn’t exactly end very well” said Hayley.

“The same thing happened with my parents” said Rebekah. “Parents suck.”

“I hope not all parents. At least, I don’t want to be one of those parents” confessed Hayley.

“I’m sure you’ll do better than Klaus, anyway.”


End file.
